Cinderella: How it Really Happened
by Elsadisney
Summary: This story tells what really happened to Cinderella. Were her stepsisters really mean? Was the prince really as charming as he seemed? Find out in this story that doesn't hide the truth. This is what really happened. Do you like the Cinderella story? If you do, then you will love this great story. You will never watch Cinderella the same way again!
1. Prologue

Cinderella: How it Really Happened

Once Upon a Time, there lived a pretty girl named Cinderella. She lived with her evil stepmother and her lovely stepsisters. Her stepsisters' names were Drizella and Anastasia.


	2. Cinderella

Cinderella's POV

I was just waking up from my sleep when the clock struck. I wasn't very happy about that, for it meant that my work day had started. I forced a grin and went downstairs to start cooking. Lucifer the cat chased the mice while I wasfeeding the chickens. Gus Gus was chased into Anastasia's food!

I didn't notice, and took it up to her. She screamed,

"A MOUSE!"

Poor Anastasia is deathly afraid of mice. Drizella ran out, and thinking I had put a mouse in Anastasia's breakfast on purpose, yelled, "What did you do this time? I bet you think it was funny, scaring Anastasia like that!"

I sighed. It was going to be a miserable day.


	3. Anastasia

Anastasia's POV

After the scare with the mouse, I frowned. I would need a new breakfast, because there was **no way** I would eat off of the same plate a mouse had been on. Unfortunately, it was time for music lessons.

Drizella was an awful singer. Everyone knew it, even Drizella herself. Mother ignored it, I detested it, Cinderella went out of the room, and Lucifer ran out of the room. I am not so bad on the flute myself. I think I would be a good singer, but Mother always says to leave the singing to Drizella.

We went downstairs, I being very hungry, and I ggot my flute. Mother played the piano, and Drizella began to sing. I tried not to listen as I played my flute. Just then, I heard a sweet sound. It was Cinderella singing. I smiled and relaxed. I forgot to watch the flute and played along to Cinderella's song.

Suddenly, I heard an awful noise! It sounded like a cat stuck in a tree. It was my sister, though. I had somehow caught my flute under her chin on the high note! She grabbed it from me and bopped me on the head. I bopped her back. Just then, a knock sounded, and Mother bashed her fingers down on the keys. We all knew who it was. I felt bad for poor Cinderella. Mother would probably shout at her.


	4. Drizella

Drizella's POV

 _Knock knock knock._ I heard the rap on the door. Mother banged on the keys of our piano. Anastasia got a sympathetic look on her face. I knew who had knocked. It was my stepsister, Cinderella. _Surely she knows by now never to interrupt our music lessons_ , I thought. Mother was always cruel when she knocked. Once, she forced Cinderella to eat a nasty spider! I still have nightmares about that. Mother said,

"Come in, my _darling_."

Cinderella walked in with a letter. Mother began to shout, but Cinderella interrupted her.

"I am so, so sorry, Stepmother, but it was urgent! It's a letter from the palace!"

My head began to spin. From the palace? I snatched the letter, but my sister pulled it away from me. Mother swooped it out of our hands.

" _I_ will read it!" she commanded.

She read it out loud to us three girls.

"You are invited to a ball-"

 **"A BALL!** " I echoed.

"In honor of the prince-"

 **"THE PRINCE!"** I cried.

"And every eligible maiden is invited to attend!" Mother finished.

Anastasia and I jumped up and down. "We will get to wear our beautiful dresses!" I shrieked excitedly.

"Oh, and I'm _so_ eligible!" Anastasia cried.

If I would have been looking at Mother, I would have noticed the gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly, Cinderella piped up, " _Every_ eligible maiden? Why, that means I can go too!"

Mother turned to stare at her. " ** _You?_** " she said with an angry look.


	5. Lady Tremaine

Lady Tremaine's POV

I scowled at Cinderella. Her, a lowly servant girl, going to the ball? Even worse, she was beautiful. I feared that, beautiful as Anastasia and Drizella are, Cinderella would outshine them. I had to think of a scheme to prevent the girl from going to the ball. I thought and thought, and finally I got an idea!

"I will allow you to go to the ball," I said, " _if_ you do all of your chores _and_ find a suitable dress."

"Oh, Stepmother, thank you so much!" Cinderella cried. "I promise I will do that!"

I smiled evilly to myself. I would keep her hopping so much, she would never be able to find a dress! That girl had already gone upstairs. I sucked in as much breath as I could and screamed,

" **CINDERELLA!** "

She didn't come down right away, so I shouted her name again. This time, she practically flew down the stairs.

"Cinderella," I commanded, "dust the banisters."

Cinderella protested, "But I just did them!"

"Do them again, they are still dusty," I sneered.

Cinderella frowned and dusted them.

A few hours later, when I had run out of things for her to do, Anastasia and Drizella walked out of their rooms. They were wearing ridiculously ugly dresses.

"Mother," Anastasia cried, "all of my other clothes are dirty!"

"Mine too!" Drizella piped up.

I smirked. "Cinderella," I ordered, "do the laundry."

Cinderella looked crestfallen. I smirked harder. I had made Cinderella miserable.

After Cinderella had finished doing the loads, she had to help my daughters pick out their clothing. Anastasia picked up a pretty pink sash.

"I just wore this yesterday!" she shouted. "I won't wear it again today!"

Drizella held up some lovely green beads. "These beads aren't expensive," she declared. "I won't wear them today, for the prince will think I'm a cheapskate!"

Everything went into chaos, but soon after, my daugthers were wearing beautiful dresses. I noticed that the beads and the sash were nowhere to be seen. The girls left to put on their makeup. I t was dark out, and ready to go to the ball.

Cinderella looked sad. "Aren't you coming?" I asked coldly.

"No, I haven't got a dress," she answered sadly.

"Then you will do the chores," I told her.

Cinderella went to her room to pout. I told my daughters to get going. We were almost at the door when both girls turned around. I looked. There was Cinderella wearing a beautiful pale pink dress. I frowned. She couldn't go to the ball!

I looked closer. That necklace she was wearing looked similar to Drizella's beads. And the shade of pink looked familliar...

"Those beads give it just the right touch, don't you think, _Drizella_?" I asked.

"Why yes, I think they're perfect..." she began to say. Then she gasped. "Those are my beads! Oh, Cinderella, you've gone too far!" she cried. Drizella grasped a bead and pulled. The entire string ripped, sending beads flying everywhere! Drizella stared in horror at the beads on the floor.

Suddenly, Anastasia cried, "My sash! Oh, Mother, she's got my sash on her dress!"

Anastasia pulled at it, and I heard a rip as it tore off. Anastasia stared in shock at the piece of fabric in her hand.

Drizella's mascara was beginning to run, so I said, "That's quite enough, girls."

We walked out the door. I noticed that Drizella still had a bead in her hand and Anastasia had pink fabric in her hands though. I would reprimand them later.

We climbed into the carriage. I looked out the back window and saw Cinderella run into the garden and sob. I smirked. My work here was done.


	6. Prince Charming

Princey's POV

It was a busy day for me. I had just come home from a long trip, and my father had arranged a ball for me. I am not a happy prince. My father actually named me Princey! I am bitter inside, but I never show it. Everyone thinks that I am a perfect prince. Father wants me to have large muscles, so I have to work. What I really want is a nice servant, so I can relax. Dad thinks that would put me out of shape, though, so I would need to do it in secret.

I went to the ball. It was not a usual welcoming ball, for there were maidens everywhere! I thought that my dad maybe was trying to set me up with a wife. I would use this to my advantage. I scouted for any girls with muscle, but they were all so dainty! As I was about to give up hope, I saw a maiden come in. She was late. I pushed past two girls in pink and green to check her out.

To my surprise, she had very strong-looking arms. I be can to dance. She hummed to herself. This one pushy lady kept trying to get really close, but to my happiness, the grand duke shut the curtain. We were alone. I was about to kiss her when the clock struck twelve and she ran off!

I ran after her. I wanted the woman to be a servant to me! In public, she would be my wife, but I would make her work. She lost a shoe as she was running. Maybe I could use it to find her. I hadn't gotten a clear look at her face.

I schemed through the rest of the ball.


	7. Cinderella (2)

Cinderella's POV

I rushed away as my dress turned to rags. I had had a wonderful night with the mysterious man who danced with me. He had never looked into my eyes, but he almost had kissed me! Too bad the clock struck midnight at that moment. I held my one slipper, which somehow hadn't disappeared with the rest of my outfit, and remembered.

Suddenly, I realised that my stepfamily would be home soon! I rushed home and put on my regular clothing. I smiled and fell asleep, dreaming about the ball.

Later, Stepmother screamed my name. For some reason, she was very excited.

I ran downstairs. I was not happy, but if I was late she'd scream at me. I hummed a tune, then said, "Yes?"

"Do the laundry!" she screamed. Turning to my stepsiters, she said, "We've got to go quickly! You two need to get dressed and try on the slipper that the prince's mysterious partner was wearing! If you fit, you will marry him!"

I gasped and dropped my plate. _The prince?_


	8. Anastasia (2)

Anastasia's POV

I was very excited. If I married the prince, then I would become a princess! Suddenly, I heard a loud crash. Cinderella had dropped a plate. I cringed as Mother began to yell.

"Cinderella! You clumsy girl! Clean that up! We'll need new breakfast!" she screeched.

Cinderella didn't move as we began piling her arms with laundry to wash. She has a funny look on her face. I wondered what was going on. She stayed there for several moments and didn't snap out of it.

"Girls, get on some clothes. You will need to get dressed to look presentable," Mother ordered.

"Dressed..." Cinderella said. She walked away, humming a familiar song.

Mother got a strange look on her face and followed Cinderella. Half an hour passed, and neither came back. I was a bit worried, but pushed it out of my mind as I went to go get dressed. _But what had happened to Cinderella?_


	9. Drizella (2)

Drizella's POV

I rushed excitedly to my room. I would have a chance at becoming a princess! I got on a pretty dress and looked at my feet in dismay. My feet are very large. I had looked at the mystery girl's feet at the ball, and they looked tiny! I wondered if my foot would fit. I had always wanted to be a princess. If I became one, my dream would come true!

We went downstairs and waited for someone to come. Cinderella was not here. _Mother probably gave her more work,_ I thought. _Or maybe she's sick. She was acting pretty strange upstairs._

We waited. I felt mildly worried for Cinderella. I only remember one time she's been sick. I hoped she'd be okay.


	10. Lady Tremaine (2)

Lady Tremaine's POV

I smiled to myself. Cinderella had been humming the same song to the ball. I had my suspicions. I locked her in her room. She was in a daze. She tried to get out, but I had the key in my pocket. It is not possible that she could get out now!

We waited for the royal duke to get to our house. Anastasia shouted, "There he is!"

We put on our best smiles and answered the door. I let in the grand duke. He had the slipper on a pillow. I politely asked if he wanted a drink of tea. He declined. Then he began to speak, but I cut him off. "Let my youngest, Anastasia, try on the slipper first," I said.

He slipped it on. "It fits!" Anastasia exclaimed. I felt a blast of elation. Her dress fell back, revealing that the shoe had not really fit. Anastasia frowned. "My foot swelled up from all the dancing," she explained. The duke didn't buy it.

Then it was Drizella's turn. She put it on. "I know it will fit!" she shouted, squeezing it on. She wedged her foot in. For a split second it stayed there, but then it shot off of her foot and landed safely in the duke's pillow.

I groaned inwardly. If one of my daughters were to become princess, I would get rich! But there was no chance of that now.

The duke seemed upset. "There are no other girls here?" he asked.

"You could try it on _my_ foot..." I said.

He made a repulsive face. He was about to leave when a voice called, "Wait!"

Anastasia, Drizella, and I both looked up. There was Cinderella at the top of the stairs! Anastasia and Drizella smiled, but I didn't. How on earth had that wretched girl gotten out?

"Oh, she is only a young servant girl," I said. "No one of importance."

"She didn't go," Drizella said unhappily. "We ruined her dress by accident."

"I must try the shoe on _every_ maiden," he said. "Even the ones who may not have gone to the ball."

Cinderella sat in a chair. I came up with a quick plan. While the duke was walking, I tripped him with my cane. The slipper went flying and shattered. I smiled cruelly as the duke began to sob.

"Wait!" said Cinderella. "I have the other one!" To my horror, she pulled out an exact match to the one that had shattered. It fit her perfectly. I groaned and stomped away. What a way to unravel all that I had done.


	11. Prince Charming (2)

Princey's POV

I waited anxiously for the duke to come back. Had he found the strong girl? My "love"? Suddenly, I heard the clip-clop of horses' feet. I laughed in relief. The strong girl was riding to me wearing... a _servant's dress?_ I smiled at my luck. If she was a servant girl, she would be used to hard work and be able to do all of my chores!

She came in the castle. I watched as she walked up the stairs. THe girl lost a shoe on the way up, and put it back on. I would not let her wear shoes when she was mine.

I waited for her to come in. She did, and I smiled. I finally saw her eyes. They were light blue. I didn't really care. Then again, I did! All of the king's servants had brown eyes, so I would be able to tell her apart from them.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said.

A servant rushed into the room. She was the head servant, and she grabbed the girl's arm. "It's time for you to get ready for the wedding!" she said.

 _The wedding?_ We were having it so soon? I grinned. Then I frowned.

"Wait!" I said to the girl. "First tell me your name."

"Cinderella!" she said. Then she was pulled away.

What an interesting name. _I hope she won't mind sleeping by the_ _cinders_ _tonight_ , I thought. Then I laughed at my own little joke.

I decided to get ready for my wedding. I put on a clean blue shirt from the pile (my room is a big mess) and dug until I found some red pants with no stains on them.

Then, I went to see Cinderella. She was nowhere to be found, but I found her servant's attire in a garbage bin. I grabbed it and threw it into my room. She would wear that when she did my chores.

Later, at the wedding, I stood by my father. Suddenly, Cinderella came into view. She was wearing a breathtaking white dress with a veil. Someone screamed, "That's my sister!" Flowers were everywhere.

She went up the stairs, said our vows, and kissed. I led her back down the stairs. She lost a shoe. I grabbed it and slipped it on her cold foot. We went to a carriage, and I let her step in before me. We kissed, and I could have sworn that somebody said, _"And they lived happily ever after."_

 _But that's about to change,_ I thought.


	12. Cinderella's Life at the Castle

Cinderella's POV

I walked into the grand castle. It was breathtaking. I missed my stepsisters and knew they would love this place. Even so, I loved the castle.

"Excuse me, Prince Charming, but what is your first name?" I asked.

"Princey," he said.

 _What a funny name!_ I thought. _But how fitting for a prince._ I went through the arches quietly, holding the arm of Princey. Every so often, my shoe would fall off.

"Take those off," Princey said.

I did, and shivered at the cold marble floor. I was suddenly very sleepy. I had seen the prince's room, and it looked quite messy. I hoped he would clean it up for me.

He led me up to our room, and shut the door. Suddenly, his entire denamor changed.

"It's messy," he said, "clean it up."

"But I..." I protested.

"Oh, right. You will need this," he said, throwing me my servant's outfit. I wondered where he had gotten it from.

I put it on and didn't complain. I worked hard. By the time I had done, it was night.

"I need my space, Cinders. You will sleep by the fire on the floor," Princey said coldly.

 _Cinders?_ I was shocked. I thought I would have a better life when I lived here, but it looked like it would get worse! Reluctantly I lay on the cold floor by the fireplace. I cried myself to sleep.

The next day had more terrible surprises. Princey had taken my shoes, and told me to clean out the basement. It looked like it would take hours! I went down. The air was dank and stinky, and I heard rats scurrying. I shuddered. I was friendly with mice, but I had never seen a rat. What horrors would I face next?


	13. Epilogue

Cinderella led a hard life at the castle until Princey's father found out. He was very angry at his son and as a punishment made him clean the stables for a year. Meanwhile, to make up for what Princey had done, Cinderella was given the best room in the castle and lots of comforts.

Cinderella told the king about her stepsisters, and they were invited to live at the castle. They loved it there, just as Cinderella had thought. After a month they were made official princesses, and so Drizella's dream came true. As a punishment for mistreating Cinderella, her stepmother had to spend her life imprisoned or working in the stables.

After a year passed, Princey was released from his punishment. He was a changed man. He was not mean to anyone and did not try to make them do forced labor. On his request, he did not have to do as many chores. It did not effect his muscles.

Many years passed. Cinderella had a daughter which the king lived to see. A few months later, he died, and Cinderella and Princey became the next king and queen. Anastasia and Drizella also helped with all of the paperwork. Everyone was content, and they lived

 _ **Happily Ever After**_.

The end.


End file.
